The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning eyeglasses and in particular to an apparatus that aids in thorough cleansing of eyeglasses.
All persons who wear eyeglasses encounter the difficulties associates with cleaning them. Especially hard to remove are the body oils that are transferred to the eyeglass lenses and frame from the wearer's eyebrows. The oil not only sticks to the lenses but is also easily smeared by the wearer during the cleaning process. While cleaning the eyeglasses, contact of the lenses by the wearer's hands can prevent the lenses from being thoroughly cleaned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for holding and cleaning eyeglasses so that they are untouched by one's hands, thereby reducing the smearing of oils on the lenses.
The apparatus of the present invention includes two separate devices, one for holding the eyeglasses and the other for cleaning and drying the eyeglasses.
It is a feature of the present invention that the holding device contacts the eyeglasses only at the periphery of the lenses such that both surfaces of the lenses are freely accessible for thorough cleaning.
It is an advantage of the holding d&vice to provide a retainer for holding the bows of the eyeglasses in an open position, away from the lenses, so that access to the lenses is unobstructed.
It is a further feature of the holding device of the present invention that the eyeglasses can be held underneath a running water faucet and the eyeglasses thoroughly cleaned without one's hands becoming wet during the process.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.